


Whoops

by Haipanda



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Erik is confused, Raven is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haipanda/pseuds/Haipanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based on this tumblr prompt: http://driftinwithkaiju.tumblr.com/post/85494154603/tickatocka-i-really-want-an-i-accidentally</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where Raven drunkenly breaks into Erik's apartment and it turns out to be the best thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

Erik unlocked his door with his power and was pulling off his shoes before realizing something was wrong in his apartment. Clothes were strewn around the small space, his kitchen had dishes and food on the counter. The window that led to the fire escape was open, filling the room with a cold draft. All the metal in his apartment vibrated. He used his power to flick on the light and a lump on his couch made a dying whale noise. Erik didn’t jump. He didn’t.

“What the hell?”

Another whale noise. “Charles, go away.” The bundle shifted away from the light. 

“But-” Who the fuck is Charles?

“I said go away. It’s too fucking early for your lecture.” A blue hand peaked out of the blanket and flipped him off. 

Erik gaped. He checked his watch 2:53am. He looked at his open window and then back at the lump. It started snoring. Loudly. He was too tired for this. Erik turned off the light, locked the door, and fell asleep on his bed without bothering to change into pajamas. He’d sort out the blue person situation in the morning. 

 

——  
Erik woke to the smell of coffee. It took him a second to remember the blue person on his couch and he heaved a sigh before getting up. 

The blue woman, he could tell that now even if she was still wrapped up in the blanket, was muttering to herself and staring at the coffeemaker as if willing it to work faster. Erik stopped in the doorway and crossed his arms. The blue girl didn't turn around. 

“Thank God you’re awake, Charles, fix my hangover. Pleeeeeeeease. I’ll even sit through your lecture without rolling my eyes too hard. And why the fuck is it so cold in here?”

“You left the window open,” Erik replied evenly. The girl yelped and whirled around, her skin rippling pale and her hair turning blonde. She stared at him for a second before her face scrunched in pain.

“I may be really hungover, but you’re not Charles.” She leaned against the counter and winced at the light coming in through the window.

“No,” Erik agreed, too cheerfully. Schadenfreude. “I’m Erik.”

But he wasn’t expecting her to give him a once over. “Well, you are hot. I’ll give him that.” She suddenly glared at him. “If you break my brother’s heart, I’ll destroy you.”

Erik raised an eyebrow. “That would be more effective if you didn’t look a half second away from falling over. But I’m not dating your brother.” 

Her scowl intensified. “Charles doesn’t sleep around anymore, not since the accident. So if you’re stringing him along, get the fuck out now.”

“No, you don’t understand-” 

She made a rude noise. “I don’t care about your excuses.” She turned to pour coffee in a mug and flopped into a seat at his table. “Charles,” she raised her voice in the direction of the bedroom. “He’s probably sleeping,” she grumbled to herself and looked at Erik with a touch of admiration. Erik tried not to think about activities that would wear someone out as he shut the window. He opened his mouth to start explaining why this ‘Charles’ wouldn’t answer, when he saw her eyes go distant.

A second later she gasped and her eyes focussed on Erik. “Oh my god,” she breathed. “I am so, so, so sorry.” A knock on the door interrupted Erik’s response. The girl scrambled to her feet and ducked around gathering her clothes.

Erik opened the door to find a man in a wheelchair on the other side. Gorgeous, Erik’s brain stuttered. He was quite possibly the most gorgeous man Erik had seen. Dark, messy hair, pale skin. And those blue eyes. Gorgeous.

A faint pink tinge spread on the man’s cheeks and he introduced himself. “Charles Xavier, I believe my sister broke into your flat.” He had a faintly British accent, which only increased Erik’s interest. 

“Erik Lensherr,” Erik waved the man in. “How did you know?” Erik looked at the back of the man’s head as he wheeled to help the girl pick up her clothes, but as soon as he asked the question, several things matched up. “Telepath.” 

“I hope it’s not a problem,” Charles turned to look at him, oddly tense. 

Erik waved his hand and the girl’s pants flew from under the couch to her hand but the belt buckle. He smiled at their awestruck expressions. “Magnetism.” 

“Oh,” Charles breathed, his eyes wide. “That’s wonderful.” Erik found he liked that look in Charles’s eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but then the girl cleared her throat loudly. 

“Um, so yeah. Charles. Still hungover,” she gestured to her head. “Pleeeeeeeease?” She drew her brows together and stuck out her bottom lip.

“Raven, darling. If you’re old enough to drink,” Charles started. 

“-then you’re old enough to be hungover,” Raven recited. “I know, I know. But please?” She grasped his hand. Charles sighed and put his fingers on her temple. Erik watched them close their eyes and the girl sighed in relief. 

“You’re my favorite brother, you know.” She bounced around the apartment with her clothes before closing herself in Erik’s bathroom to get dressed.

“She says that every time.” Charles smiled at Erik. “I’m her only brother. I do apologize, see, I live in the next flat,” he points to the left. “And I wasn’t home last night so I didn’t know Raven was here. I hope there’s no property damage, she tends to get distracted when drinking, but I can pay for it,” He says earnestly.

“No, nothing I could see. Though perhaps I will start locking my window a little more securely.” Erik reaches out to meld the window lock into a lump of metal. “She snores obnoxiously,” he added.

Charles laughed. “She always has.” He looked at the closed bathroom door fondly, then back to Erik. “I hope this isn’t too forward, Erik, but I’d like to thank you for being so gracious to my sister. Maybe I could take you to dinner?”

Erik grinned.


End file.
